in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Seth
) |Row 9 title = Organization: |Row 9 info = Night Blade |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Ability: |Row 11 info = The EXS of Chained Feet, "Kerykeion" |Row 12 title = Weapon: |Row 12 info = Indulgence of Eradicating, "Eliminator" |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice |Row 13 info = Yuuki Kaji }} Seth (セト) is an assassin working for an unknown client. Information Seth is a 1st year student in the same high-school as Hyde. To some he's mainly known as the "Assassin" ( ). Appearance Seth is a teenager with grey eyes and short black hair, although about one-fourth of it is white. He wears a high-collared double-breasted black coat with a tattered end, blue pants and black shoes. Personality Seth is an extremely serious individual and never shows any emotion beyond stoicism. Although his cold attitude may come off as insensitive, he is greatly burdened by the mistakes of his ancestor and feels that if he fulfills Linne's wish for death, he can redeem his family name and free himself of the past. In Yuzuriha's story, her optimistic way of life despite her family's history briefly causes Seth to question his path and his individuality. Story Years ago people within the Night Blade started to think that people should be allowed to do whatever they want to do with their abilities. This resulted a rebellion and internal fighting within the Night Blade - Seth's ancestor was one of these rebels. Seth has been trying to fix the mistakes Night Blade made in the past. He's aiming to claim the Indulgence of Rending and remove the "curse" placed on Linne and Kuon using that sword. This would naturally put him at conflict with Hyde due to the weapon being in his possession. Abilities Seth's ability is the EXS of Chained Feet ( ) called Kerykeion ( ). Seth was entrusted with the Twin Swords: Eliminator ( ) from Kuon. The other name of the blades is the Indulgence of Eradicating ( ). Its relation to Hyde's sword with a similar name hasn't been explained yet, but it is told to have to the opposite power to that of Hyde's sword. Musical Theme Introduction Text |-|Exe:Late (JP)= He strays. The whole family's rule and onself's will. It sways in the interval. The promise with a girl ties. The least recently rusty chain hauled in and stopped. The promise with a boy severs it. The grey wedge dug in compensation. It turns into the labyrinth which confuses him a deep night. Is the lamplight to greet visible? |-|Exe:Late (EN)= He wanders -- Bound by the will and governing of an ancient family, but his emotions tremor. The promise he made with a young girl shackles him. In rusty chains he strives to sever. The Night becomes a labyrinth: impeding his progress. Will he ever find the beacon he seeks? |-|Original= He had gone astray. The statute of the family and his own will. He sways in between. The promise with the girl connects. Drawing the old rusty chain. The promise with the boy is broken. The dull grey wedge penetrates for the compensation. Deep nights turn into the labyrinth that deludes him. Will he see the light of acceptance. Gallery Trivia *The term Kerykeion is an ancient winged scepter with two serpents coiling around the shaft, used as a symbol of medical profession and modeled on Hermes' staff. *Seth's name is written in katakana as "Seto" instead of the typical "Sesu". It is possibly as a reference to Set/Seth, the god of the desert, storms, disorder and violence in the Egyptian mythology. *The futon he uses to wrap Linne with in his Arcade Mode is apparently the one he sleeps in. *Seth's favorite food is fishes boiled in soy sauce. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Playable Characters Category:Night Blade